<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What I thought was normal. by Catnip787</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924982">What I thought was normal.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catnip787/pseuds/Catnip787'>Catnip787</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Because my life is going to hell rn, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gaang learns how messed up Zuko's family is, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), I think I will rewrite this then finish second chapter, Katara is being a bitch, Katara needs to shut up, Mentioned Azula - Freeform, Mentioned Ozai (Avatar), Oblivious Zuko (Avatar), Other, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Violence, Where is the therapy, Zuko (Avatar) Needs Therapy, Zuko (Avatar) whump, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko is done., Zuko learning how messed up his family is, Zuko needs help, Zuko needs love, really give Zuko some love, they knew it was bad but this is still shocking, this will not be updated soon tho, until now, why isn't this a tag, zuko has had enough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catnip787/pseuds/Catnip787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara is acting like a bitch and Zuko finally breaks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Azula &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Chit Sang &amp; Zuko, Hakoda &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Katara &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Ozai &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Sokka &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Suki &amp; Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong &amp; Zuko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>421</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What I thought was normal.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No one thinks about how Zuko grew up in the gang so HERE WE GO! This is at the western air temple.<br/>P.S. Katara is totally being a bitch in this. I know. I know. Katara was never evil or shit but she kinda was like "we talk real quick OMG YOU DIDN'T FIGHT YOUR SISTER WTF" I know his sis is evil but she still his fam if Sokka evil Katara would still care about him. :(</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div class="userstuff"><p>They are all sitting around a fire finishing up dinner. Katara had made a nice stew. Sokka is telling Hakoda about how he has been practicing his sword-fighting every day well Aang Toph and Zuko are all listening to a story from Chit Sang. Katara was sitting next to Sokka half listening to what he was saying well she glared at Zuko. </p><p>"So then, we went in fire blazing fighting as hard as we could just trying to last long enough for reinforcements to come." Chit Sang was saying "I still don't know how we made it out of there, but about an hour in just as they started to break through our defense. There they come, a whole battalion! The tides turned quickly and we soon had the whole city subdued." </p><p>"Wow, that must have been so scary fighting like that." Aang said with awe in his eyes.</p><p>"Huh, more like it must have been terrifying for the city to see their people being killed for no reason. Classic fire nation cruelty." Katara said angrily shooting Zuko a glare. Chit Sang looked confused and a little upset.</p><p>"Look here girl, one I know that you don't like the fire nation but that doesn't change that we were fighting for our lives that day, I lost a lot of good friends to that battle. Two, why are you glaring at him? I'm the one who told the story." In the first part was said with fury that he didn't even try to hide but the second he just sounded confused. </p><p>"Because he is a cruel person who doesn't understand the word kindness." She replied.</p><p>"Katara!" her father said shocked "That was completely uncalled for, you should apologize!" </p><p>"Why? I said nothing but the truth," she said looking furious that her father was standing up for Zuko. </p><p>"It's fine sir," Zuko said quietly "She has a right to be mad."</p><p>"There is a difference between being mad and being cruel," Hakoda said looking angry at his daughter and confused with why Zuko thought it was fine.</p><p>"Oh don't worry I've heard worse," he said with a laugh that held no amusement. </p><p>"And definitely did enough to deserve all of it," Katra said looking angrier than ever.</p><p>"Katara that is enough!" Hakoda said barely not shouting at his daughter now. </p><p>"NO! It's not! HE IS A TERRIBLE PERSON! YOU ALL ARE JUST SO FORGIVING! HAVE ALL OF YOU FORGOTTEN THAT HE BETRAYED US AND HIS UNCLE" Zuko couldn't hold his tongue at this.</p><p>"If it's not enough then what do you want done?! Huh, because being rude doesn't seem to be helping!" </p><p>"I want you to leave! JUST GO BACK TO THE FUCKING FIRE NATION!"</p><p>"I CAN'T"</p><p>"WHY NOT? DADDY NOT LOVE YOU ANYMORE?!"</p><p>"You say that like he ever did in the first place!" That stopped Katara right in her tracks.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I said you say that like he ever did."</p><p>"This is just you trying to get sympathy!"</p><p>"OH YEAH, ME HAVING MY FATHER TRY TO MURDER ME IS TOTALLY ALL PART OF A PLAN! IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED MY WANTED POSTERS SAY <strong>DEAD</strong> OR ALIVE! HE DOESN'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT ME UNLESS I DO SOMETHING WRONG! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO GROW UP WITH A PARENT HOW BURNS YOU EVERY TIME YOU MAKE THE SMALLEST MISTAKE? WHO MAKES YOU EARN YOUR FOOD AND IF YOU CAN'T MAKES YOU GO HUNGRY FOR UP TO 5 FUCKING DAYS?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE TOLD DAILY THAT YOUR A FAILURE AND YOU DON'T DERCIVE TO LIVE BY BOTH YOUR FATHER AND SISTER?!" Zuko just keeps going unable to stop.</p><p>"YOU SAID I DON'T KNOW THE MEANING OF KINDNESS AND YOUR RIGHT, but not in the way you think. The only person who loved me in my childhood was my mother and she disappeared when I was 8. But you know the worst part of it all? I thought it was normal. It took me getting half my FACE burned off by my father and then getting banished for 3 FUCKING YEARS BEFORE I REALISED, no this is not normal. That it was cruel and it was wrong. I told him that, I told him turning the black sun that he was a terrible father and that I was leaving and he shot lightning at me! You know what else I learned? That his father ordered him to kill me when I was 8 and he was going to do it. My mother made a deal with him to keep me alive." He said with a small laugh. "The best thing he ever did for me was probably banish me at least then I got away from him. And you want to know why he banished me? Because I spoke out of turn. A general had a cruel plan I spoke out against it and you see where that lead. So yes katara I did bad things but I have a question for you, what would you have done? What would you have done in my place?" </p><p>"I-I..."</p><p>"And in regards to me "betraying you" we talked for two minutes and then you want me to turn on my family and join someone I had been told to hate my whole life? How is that fair? I know what your going to say, it was wrong, well who says what's wrong cause for me I was always told that my father's word was law. So I did bad things but for a long time in my eyes so did you." And with that, he got up and walked away. </p></div></div><div class="afterword preface group">
<p></p></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it!<br/>Leave a comment!!!!!!!!!!!!!<br/>Also if you don't like this please don't be mean about it, there is a very large difference between criticism and just being hurtful.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>